The Ticklish Celtic Warrior
by ghunter182003
Summary: Takes place the night of WrestleMania XXVIII. Sheamus' wife discovers a secret about her husband...he's ticklish!
1. Tickle Massage

The Ticklish Celtic Warrior

Written by ghunter182003

**Author's Note: I do not own Sheamus, Daniel Bryan, AJ, the World Heavyweight Championship or WrestleMania XXVIII. The only thing I do own is Cassie (aka Cassandra Leigh Farrelly, Sheamus' wife). I wrote this as a bit of fluff. There aren't enough Sheamus stories on fanfiction, so I wrote one for all the Sheamus fans. Please enjoy the story and leave a review. THANKS!**

April 1, 2012-WrestleMania XXVIII

I watched with tears streaming down my face as Sheamus lifted the World Heavyweight Championship title belt over his head in victory. In a record-setting match lasting 18 seconds, the 'Great White' defeated Daniel Bryan, becoming the new champion. Suddenly, Daniel came charging through the curtain backstage, AJ following closely behind. As they passed by, I gave AJ a sympathetic look. She gave me a weak smile, as if to say "thanks for the encouragement".

"AJ! HURRY UP!" Daniel shouted to his on-screen girlfriend.

I watched sadly as AJ hurried to Daniel's side. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway. At that moment, I felt two muscular arms embrace me. I turned around to find my husband with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ah did it, Cass…the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

I gave him a huge kiss.

"Congrats, honey! And to celebrate, I have a big surprise waiting back at the hotel."

He gave me a quizzical look, but I just winked at him.

"You'll see. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

10 minutes later, we returned to our hotel room.

"Alright, honey. You get changed while I set up your surprise."

As Stephen went to the bathroom to change, I went to the mini fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne. I placed it in the ice bucket and set it next to a couple of champagne glasses I had brought with.

A few minutes later, he came back out wearing his plaid pajama pants.

"Now, where's me surprise, love?"

I motioned him to lie face down on the bed. As he did, I pulled out a bottle of massage oil from the dresser drawer.

"For winning the World Heavyweight Championship, I am treating you to a massage!"

Being a massage therapist has its perks. I am skilled in all types of massage, but my specialty is tickle massage. Stephen is aware of my profession, but he has no idea that I plan on discovering whether he's ticklish or not. He has never told me, which makes me wonder. During his massage, I kept using light pressure on purpose, watching him squirm whenever I got to a certain area. After a few minutes, he started chuckling.

"Ah thought yeh were giving me a massage. Seems like yer tickling me more than anything."

"What? I'm doing no such thing, sweetie." I told him with a fake angelic look on my face.

He gave me the 'don't lie to me' look.

"Alright, you got me. Yes, I said a massage, but I never told you it was a _tickle_ massage. You wouldn't be ticklish, would you?"

He started to blush.

"As a matter of fact, love, ah happen to be incredibly ticklish. But being a wrestler, ah have to keep it a secret."

"Hey, I completely understand what you're saying. But, out of curiosity, where exactly are you ticklish?"

"Me underarms, ribs, sides, stomach and knees. But me worst spot is me feet. Ah can't stand it."

As he listed his ticklish spots, he couldn't help but notice the rather mischievous look I was giving him.

"Don't even think about it, Cass…"

His voice trailed off as I began my tickle assault on him. He started laughing heartily as I tickled his sides.

"What's the matter, Stephen? Can't stand a bit of tickling?" I teased.

A few minutes later, I stopped to let him catch his breath.

"Good grief, Cass…never knew yeh could torture someone like that."

I giggled.

"Babe, I'm just getting warmed up! I wanna see just how ticklish your feet are!"

He groaned as I grabbed his ankles and placed his feet in my lap. He started chuckling before I even had the chance to touch his foot.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Cassie, I'm beggin' yeh…please don't do this!" he pleaded.

"Don't do what?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Tickle me feet!"

"Okay, I will!"

Before he could protest, I began running my fingers up and down his soles, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Stop! C-Cassie! No more, please! I can't take it!"

Reluctantly, I stopped my torture and let him roll over onto his back. His face matched the color of his hair, which was now plastered to his forehead. A thin coat of sweat covered his face. He sighed, then started muttering in Gaelic. I gave him a stern look.

"What have I told you about using Gaelic around me? You know that I can't understand you!"

He gave me a smirk.

"That's exactly why ah do it, lass. Ah know it makes yeh mad, but how else am ah supposed to let me frustrations out?"

I ran a finger down his foot and smiled as he flinched.

"Do I need to punish you for that?"

"Please don't, Cassie. Ah'm not sure ah can handle any more of yer tickle torture."


	2. Sheamus' Revenge

**Author's Note: I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

**-HisLordFluffiness**

**-Keeper of Oz**

**-Pinayprincesa***

**-xOnexGirlxRevolutionx***

***A big thanks for favoriting/following the story!**

**Here's the second and final *sniff sniff* chapter. As always, please read and review! THANKS!**

He sat up on the bed and watched as I popped open the champagne. I poured some into one glass and handed it to him, then poured some for myself into the other glass. We held up our glasses as Stephen proposed a toast.

"Here's to me winning the World Heavyweight Championship and to you for being the best wife ever, even though yeh discovered me weakness."

"Oh, thank you honey. And for the record, I will let you in on my ticklish spots."

I clapped my hands over my mouth. _Oh my gosh…did I just say that out loud? _I thought to myself. He set his glass down and gave me a grin identical to the one earlier in the evening.

"Are you serious, Cassie? Yeh would actually let me tickle yeh?

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of the situation, so I gave in.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Stephen, I will allow you to tickle me. However, you have to promise me that you won't tickle me too hard. The last person who tickled me left bruises on my stomach. Do you promise?"

He nodded, then chuckled.

"So, Cassie, where are yeh ticklish?"

"The question should be 'where am I NOT ticklish'. If you thought you were ticklish, just wait. Especially…" I let my statement trail off.

"Especially where, Cass?" he asked mischievously.

"My feet. They're twice as ticklish as yours. Except for pedicures, I never let anyone touch them. Heck, I can't even scratch an itch on the bottom of my feet without tickling myself!"

"Well, Cassie, there's only one way for me teh find out!"

Stephen pulled my socks off, revealing my size 7 soles. He watched as I wiggled my recently pedicured toes, the green polish shining under the hotel lights. For an extra touch, I had the lady at the salon spell out 'LAOCH' on top of the polish with a white nail art pen.

"Very cute, Cass. Are yeh ready for this?" he asked, gently placing my feet in his lap.

Setting my glass down, I took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly ran his fingers up and down my feet, causing me to squeal. "Goodness gracious, Cassie. Yeh weren't kidding when yeh said yer feet were insanely ticklish!"

I tried to pull my feet out of his lap, but he wrapped one hand around my ankles and kept tickling with the other hand.

"Trying to get away, are yeh?" he laughed.

"S-Stephen, please stop! You can tickle me anywhere else, but my feet have had enough!"

"But ah haven't gotten to torture yer toes yet!"

Before I could reply, he held my toes back and started tickling underneath them.

"Nonononononono! Stephen, you're killing me! You have to stop!"

I shrieked as he tickled in between my toes. Finally, he ended his relentless torture on my now pink tinted soles. I laid down on the bed as he contemplated his next move. Without warning, he grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them over my head. He started tickling my underarms with the other hand.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" he teased.

I tried with all my might to lower my arms, but Stephen was having none of it. Before I could stop myself, I let out a few expletives. He gave me a stern look.

"Hey now, Cass. If ah can't use Gaelic, yeh can't swear! Yeh know that ah have to punish yeh for that, right?"

He let go of my wrists and slid his hands underneath my shirt. His feathery light touches almost sent me into hysterics. I gasped as his hand rested on my stomach.

"Remember your promise, Stephen. No leaving bruises, got it?" I reminded him.

He nodded, then slowly started drawing circles on my stomach. Every time he came close to my navel, I would squeal. Suddenly, I felt his fingers running up and down my sides. I burst out laughing, thrashing from side to side.

"Stephen, stop it! I thought you were going to tickle my stomach!"

"Oh, yeh want me to tickle yer stomach? Why didn't yeh say so?"

"That's not what I meant…" I trailed off as he traced my abdominals, causing me to snort. I clapped a hand over my mouth, my face slowly turning red with embarrassment. He stopped and looked at me before he cracked up.

"Care to explain what that was about, Cassie?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"I, um, have a habit of snorting if I laugh too much. I can't help it, but it's so embarrassing!"

"Ah think it's kind of cute! It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Ah used to do it when ah was younger. Me best friend Keira back in Ireland used to pin me down and tickle me. Ah would laugh so much that ah would start snorting. She thought it was the funniest thing ever."

I sat up and rested my head against his shoulder, smiling as he put his arm around me.

"I would love to hear you snort, honey. That is, if you let me."

Before he could say anything, I jumped up and grabbed his tie that was sitting on the back of the desk chair. I sat back down on the bed and used the tie to restrain his ankles.

"Ah guess ah don't have much of a choice, do ah?" he asked.

I shook my head and began tickling his feet without hesitation. I tortured every inch of his soles, even sucking on his toes. Within a few seconds, he started snorting and I started giggling. After a minute, I stopped to let him cool off.

"Yeh happy now, Cass? Yeh just heard me snort like a pig!" he said, pretending to scold me.

I knew that he was being silly because he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Yep! So, can we call it even?"

I untied his ankles and tossed the tie back onto the desk chair. As he reached over to give me a hug, he couldn't resist tickling my sides one last time.

"Now we're even. So, can ah have that massage yeh promised me?"

**The End**


End file.
